Faith in all
by silverwolfloststar
Summary: Thanks to the Faith all the children had, Serenity was born. She decides to step forward and help the guardians defeat Pitch. But is she strong enough to stand against him and his starting obsession for her? Will she stop herself from growing feelings for Mr. Jack Frost? If all the kids lose their faith, will Serenity disappear? Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Im really looking forward to this story so please leave a review because any type of opinions and criticism will help me improve! Just so you guys know, I'm still inexperienced at writing, so I still need to get better at it. And here's a warning, I just wanted to tell you guys, that I write for others to enjoy, it makes me happy if someone likes what I write, but if no one reads it and comments, I guess there's no need to keep continuing the story. It's the truth, so yeah. **

**Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Serenity looked around at the houses, it was about to strike midnight, so she had decided to take a walk around the city.

The wind was cold, and it danced around her wings and hair while it caressed her rosy cheeks. The streets and the buildings were covered with frost as well as the lamp post in front of her.

"Jack Frost is doing his job perfectly it seems" Serenity murmured with a small smile.

She turned around when she saw some gold glitter like substance from the corner of her eye.

"Sandy is always so punctual" She laughed softly. Long beautiful rivers of glowing gold sand trailed around the sky's, through the windows of the houses and into the sleeping children.

But something was wrong, and she could feel it. She turned to look at the elegant white moon.

"Man in the moon, why do I feel... like the nightmares are starting once again?" her whispered was swept away by the wind. Serenity spread her wings so she could wrap them around her carefully not to sprain them and closed her eyes waiting for the familiar tingle to rain around her until she disappeared.

* * *

A crystal ball with the size of a melon lay in the middle of a small circular wooden table. The peculiar ball showed Serenity how Jack Frost was being 'shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal' thanks to Santa Claus.

She was currently in what she called 'her Home' which was practically a really small traditional looking house located at the safest but still highest part of a tall tree.

She had no other companion living with her, except her ten beloved Songbirds, these little fellows were created by her. They were small and almost resembled pink balls for their feathers were of a perfect pale pink hue while their tummies were white with black outlines.

"Guys, do you think I should visit the guardians?" Serenity asked the small fluffy looking birds. They would puff out their chests every time their mistress paid attention to them, earning a giggle from her.

"Of course I would bring you all with me if I went" She smiled and petted their small heads. They chirped happily until her attention was caught once again by her crystal ball.

Serenity saw Mr. Bunnymund the Easter Bunny saying there was trouble at the Tooth Palace, and then it suddenly changed to show Pitch Black breaking chaos at said place.

Her face lost color and her eyes widened.

"P-Pitch Black… he returned…"

Serenity turned to look at her birds and spoke to them with absolute determination in her voice.

"Shower up in all the magic powder and get all geared up my loves, because we're going to help them"

* * *

" Fly Fly Fly Fly Bloody fly Serenity! For all that's worth FLY!" Serenity tried to flap as fast and strong as she could, she was already close to the Tooth Palace.

That's when she saw the horses, Pitch Black's nightmare horses.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

"Pitch! You have got 30 seconds to return all my fairies!"Tooth raged as she flew straight to Pitch, but he had the power to appear and disappear at his will, so she didn't have a chance.

"I'm tired of the kids not believing in me, even if it's from what I do!" The Boogeyman shouted.

"I make them all fear! They have nightmares because of me! Their scared to go to sleep thanks to my power" Pitch yelled, hissed, and then he whispered.

"But they still have the gall to not believe in me…" With his fists closed tightly, when the guardians charged at him, he summoned his main nightmare horse, the lead of his… let's call it an army, to scare them.

"Do you like my creation? I turned all those delirious dreams into the beauty of a nightmare, and it's all thanks to you Sandman" Pitch chuckled when they realized that he had copied Sandy's power with his own personal twist.

He was tired of being ignored, so it was time for them to feel what he went through.

"There will be no Christmas, no Easter, no fairies to take your tooth… no hope or wonder, there will be no faith" Pitch snarled. He mounted his horse and was about to charge at the guardians when something crashed against him sending him to the floor.

"Pitch Black! You're going against Nature!"

"Stop what you are doing right now!"

The guardians stared at the girl who sent the Boogeyman crashing down. Pink birds fluttered around her, all chirping but with their eyes staring fiercely at Pitch.

"Who are you!" He demanded slowly standing up straight as he stared down to the girl who dared go against him.

"Who's that?" Jack whispered to the others, but was responded with only a shrug by everyone except Sandy.

Santa looked at the drawings Sandman was showing, but they were practically impossible to decipher because they changed in the matter of seconds.

"I don't recognize her from anywhere" Santa Clause murmured to his friends with his accent showing clearly.

But they were all interrupted by the voice of said girl they were all wondering about.

"I'm Serenity White, and I stand as the representation of all the Faith the humans in Earth have in their hearts, and you Pitch Black are playing against the laws of life" Serenity spread her wings as wide as she could, she had a bow on her arms already aiming the arrow towards the enemy.

* * *

Jack stood there, mesmerized by her, as well as the Tooth Fairy, but she was in love with the pearly white teeth of the girl.

She wore a white dress with long lace sleeves, the skirt flared out and reached knees and had an open back. Her hair was straight and it flowed behind her all the way down to the end of her back, and as peculiar as Jack's hair was, hers was of this rich coral mostly soft pink color. Her white feathered wings were stretched out proudly behind her; they almost looked like they were glowing. Her eyes stood out against her pale skin because they were of a strong bright blue that could compete against the ocean itself. And lastly, she stood there bare feet like Jack.

"Dear Lord! That's Faith!" Santa exclaimed shocked.

"Faith finally appeared!" Tooth Fairy cheered. But just then, Serenity shot her arrow to Pitch who was looking for an escape, followed by Bunny's boomerang consequently continued by the other guardians. And that's how the chase began.

"CHARGE!" Serenity yelled to her birds as they started shooting what looked to be bullets of magic powder, pink magic powder to be precise. She continued shooting arrows while chasing Pitch by flying.

"Faster everyone!" Bunny yelled.

They all came onto a stone wall where Pitch then found a hole and slithered inside disappearing completely.

"His gone" Santa Clause and Serenity murmured at the same time.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Serenity murmured to the guardians, but her eyes were locket to the lake. There were several small lakes located against the stone wall.

"You're sorry for what?" Bunny asked showing the same confusion as everyone else.

"If I had appeared earlier, we could have saved the fairies and the teeth" Serenity's wings tucked against her back as a sign of sadness. Her songbirds perched themselves on top of her wings, crowing sweet nothings to her.

"That's not true" Tooth whispered placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Were already grateful that you came" Bunny added.

"More hands to help us" Santa smiled.

Serenity's eyes widened when she heard that. Then she felt someone hug her legs.

"Sandy…" she whispered before kneeling down to hug him tightly.

"Sandy I missed you so much" She murmured while Sandman sent images of birds and flowers showing his happiness to see her.

"You've met Sandman before?" Jack questioned grabbing Serenity's attention.

"I met him days after I was turned into this" She said hugging Sandy again; she was carrying him practically like a teddy bear.

"I have only one question" Bunny said grabbing everyone's attention.

"What is it Mr. Bunnymund?" Serenity asked.

"What do the women see in birds? Why do they tend to have tons of them flying around them?"

"Seriously Bunny?! That's what you ask?!" Tooth exclaimed.

"What?! It's only a question! I mean, bunnies are cuter than birds! Yet I don't see a small army of bunnies behind you"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So I'm still working to get the hang of this story, you know, to see where the plot will go. I build the story as it goes, I don't really plan it out before I start writing it, or at least, not in a detailed manner. **

**Hope you like this chapter! I welcome criticism and opinions with open arms! It'll help me a hell if you guys review, and I'll love you endlessly people! **

Cold, dark and empty caves that irradiate loneliness and sorrow never bothered Pitch, in fact, he loved those places. So the most reasonable thing to do for him was to make a hideout inside one of those cold, dark and empty caves. But don't let that fool you, inside this fortress of stone, you will find a castle crafted by the very same hard material.

The Boogeyman sat on his stone made throne, it was elegantly simple.

"So Faith has finally made an appearance hasn't she? Although she goes by the name of Serenity" Pitch ran his hand along the back of his Nightmare "One of the most beautiful, yet mundane creations you have made, dear Man in the Moon…"

A sneer graced his face as he realized the threat she would be "Even though she doesn't seem powerful at all…" the image of the arrow and the birds clearly being the proof. He even wanted to chuckle at how inoffensive she seemed, "… but her mere presence will inspire hope and determination inside the guardians, and we don't want that do we?"

His Nightmare huffed and clicked his hoofs in agreement.

Pitch suddenly came with an idea that had him smirking "I think it will be fun to have my own little pink angel in here with me don't you think? She can keep me from being all alone and sad in this big lonely castle" fake excitement dripped from his voice followed by his deep maniac laugh.

"We shall have so much _**fun**_ _**together**_ my dear little Serenity"

* * *

"So every tooth contains the most important memories of childhood?" Serenity asked one last time.

Tooth nodded "We had every child's teeth here, even yours" she said looking at Serenity and Jack.

"Mine?" the pair asked in unison.

"From when you were human, before you were turned to spirits" Serenity had to stop herself from giggling at Santa's unique accent, it had been so long since she interacted with someone, so his way of speaking brought her wonders.

That's when she felt an imaginary slap on her cheek, "Did you just say that we had a life before this?" she whispered.

"I was someone before being Jack Frost?" Jack was shocked, he couldn't understand, how he could not remember a single thing before he woke up as a spirit.

"We were all someone before this" Bunny said. Serenity got distracted when she started imagining Mr. Bunnymund as a human kid, but her mind was cut short  
when she heard Santa laughing loudly as he said "You should have seen Bunny!"

"When I woke up in the pond, I just assumed that…" Jack looked absolutely lost. He jumped slight when he felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder. Serenity's small smile showed him only support for she knew what he was going through. A tiny blush came upon both their cheeks when they stared at each other's eyes without either of them blinking.

Don't squeal Tooth, don't squeal, the fairy chanted in her mind while looking at the two spirits blushing.

Bunny groaned in horror "Oh God no, just what we needed!" Jack and Serenity snapped their gaze when they heard the Easter lord making their blush worsen.

Sandman could only do was show his question mark sand figure to express his confusion about what had just happened between Frost and Faith, from which Santa just laughed "You are the oldest in here, yet you don't know what happened?!" he cracked up even more.

Their teasing ended when Tooth panicked as she saw feathers falling from her tail "Oh no!" this meant it had already started "The children! Were too late! They're starting to stop believing in me".

Santa Claus would never let this happen "No! No! No such thing as too late!" Serenity could almost see the intense fire in his eyes. He started thinking hard for anything they could do to help Tooth, he mumbled any ideas he came up with, you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

That's it! Santa thought, he pointed at everyone "We will collect the teeth" that certainly threw them off.

"What?!" Tooth exclaimed "We collect teeth, children keep believing in you" Santa stated making it seem as simple as possible.

Serenity started calculating in her mind "If we all work fast, we might be able to do it!" but Tooth didn't buy it "You guys are crazy! Its 7 continents! Infinite kids! Absolutely impossible with only six of us!"

Santa and Bunny narrowed their eyes "Ohh don't tell me crap! I deliver presents to millions of houses in one night!"

"And do you know how many eggs I hide?" Bunny huffed.

"Jack stood there, thinking deeply "We will help you Tooth, no doubt in that… But still, we will have to face Pitch eventually right?"

Bunnymund stuck out his chest and closed his fists in anger "Of course! We will not let that git keep sabotaging us!"

"Then, we will get out memories back" Serenity smiled encouragingly at Jack who returned her smile gratefully.

Sandy could only nod in agreement, it's not like he could contribute something that they could understand… They never could comprehend his drawn messages.

Serenity smiled at the fairy "So I think we will be helping you Tooth, no need to worry, it will only stress he rest of them agreed with fierce determination.

"T-Than you so much guys! Thank you! Thank you!" Tears of hope spilled from the corners of her eyes.

"So let's get going!" Jack smiled brightly.

* * *

"Ha haha Bunny! I'm so a head of you!" Jack laughed, wind surrounded him as he flew around the houses. Next to him hopping from roof to roof was Mr. Bunny, meanwhile, Santa opted for chimneys as it worked for him perfectly.

Serenity laughed "I bet they'll start a competition" Sandy smiled thinking the same, bet he didn't think he would end up being part of it.

"A race? Is it a race! Are we playing?!" Santa's eyes shined, his inner child cheering loudly.

"OH! Two incisors down there! One front tooth down the street! Oh God! A molar!" Boom! Tooth collides with a huge toothpaste sign.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked her "Perfectly fine! It's just, it's been so long since I've been out in the field" Tooth was moving frenetically turning her head every second from house to house.

"How long exactly?" Serenity asked flying up to them.

"440 years give or take"

* * *

How peaceful and serene, Serenity thought. She and her faith birds had gone to collect their first tooth, but as soon as she saw the little girl, she had to stop and admire the happy sleep she was having. "I'm so happy to witness this… now, the tooth" when Serenity placed it inside a bag, one of her birds went to the bed and stood next to the pillow.

"What are you doing sweetie?" She whispered to her bird, but the little creature ignored her by sitting there making itself cozy "Hey! It's not time to sleep!" What was her bird doing?!

Pop!

Egg! And egg appeared beneath the pink bird "Wha- Wha-! What?!"

**"How in the world did you have an egg the same size of your little body inside of you!?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Tooth called out to the guardians for them to report how many teeth they had collected already.

North, Sandy, Bunny, Jack and Serenity showed their bags, the biggest of them was North's, then the sizes decreased respectively as they were named.

Tooth was beyond impressed by their capabilities "Wow! You guys are as fast as my fairies!"

Serenity raised her hand because she had a question to make "Yes Serenity?" Tooth asked.

"Um, well, when I went to take the first tooth, I was about to leave a gift when one of my birds… well…"

Tooth cocked her head wondering what had happened as well as the others. Jack looked at the faith spirit's birds that were all perched on her wings, was it his imagination or did they look a bit embarrassed?

"well you see… I wasn't the one who left a gift technically…" Serenity smiled sheepishly "That little bird of yours didn't use the pillow as a loo did it?" Bunny's wide eyes stared at her in horror as he questioned her.

"NO! N-no! no they didn't…" Serenity looked funny because her face and neck were all red.

"Then what happened?" North asked impatiently.

"My bird literally had an egg…" silence.

"And well… for every tooth I collected, one of my birds had an egg… so I kinda left the eggs as the gift? I mean, in my defense I think the kids will like having a little bird pet, because their adorable and really easy to take care of. They don't chirp loudly so they aren't annoying… The only downfall that there may be is that I'm not sure if their immortal, my guess is that they are, so I don't know what would the children and their families think of the little bird that won't die, in case it doesn't-" Jack walked to her and covered her mouth gently with his hand effectively silencing her.

All eyes were on her and her ten birds.

Bunny decided to go first "So let me get this right kid" He walked in front of her "Your **TEN DIMINUTIVE** pink birds had a baby bird, for **EACH **and **EVERY **tooth you collected?"

She had at least 500 give or take inside her bag, even if her bag was the smallest, she still had reached a big number.

Serenity nodded innocently, she knew nothing about how it all happened, it just did. Jack was still covering her mouth as he stood behind her, what he didn't realize was that he had stepped closer to her some minutes ago, so her back was now pressed to his front. Serenity was confused, no doubt in that, but she was completely aware of Jack's body behind her, and his breath tickling her ear and neck. Her blush was still present on her face.

Everyone looked at Serenity's hand when she held it out in front of her and presented them with one egg.

The guardians connected the dots instantly, deducing that the egg was one of the ones her birds had.

North was beyond confused when he looked at the egg and then at Serenity's birds.

Bunny was the one to burst out first.

"**How in the world did they have an egg the same size of their little body inside of them?!**"

* * *

**A/N- Extremely short, I know, and I'm sorry for that, but its better than nothing :(  
**


End file.
